Something to Think About
by Sukki18
Summary: When certain people leave and some things happen, there are many things to think about. Summary sucks, sorry! You be the judge if the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or the Hobbit or anything that J.R.R. Tolkien wrote! I only own my characters.

My first LotR fanfic! Yay!

vvv

_"Surrender!" I shouted, the tip of my sword gently poking my opponant in the neck. He smiled begrudgingly, "Sirn, you'll never learn." I pouted, relaxing my guard, "That wasn't a surrender..." I whined. The ellon spun to the side out of my swords range and faced me, bow up and arrow pointing directly at my forehead, "That's because I won." I narrowed my eyes and sheathed my sword, "You cheated Legolas. You always cheat."_

_My friend smiled as he unloaded his bow and slipped the arrow back in it's place, "All's fair in love and war, mellon nin." I stuck my tongue out at him then hurled a rock at his head, knowing he'd dodge it easily, and took off in the opposite direction. "Hey! You lost, get back here!" I heard him shout behind me. I smiled as I darted through the Greenwood, there was nothing better than running from your best friend._

_He caught me fairly easily, of course. I knew he would catch me, I was waiting for it, but I still squealed when I felt his hand land on my shoulder, "Got you! Now I get a wish." I fluttered my eyelashes at him, "And what wish is that, Legolas?" It was an old joke between us, whoever won our practice bouts (Legolas usually) got a wish from the loser. He laughed goodnaturedly, "That..." I already knew what was coming, that I would give him a favor when he needed it. So far Legolas had 1,458 favors. He smirked, "That you would accompany me to the spring festival this year."_

_"Grant- Wait, what?" I asked confused, Legolas just laughed. I glared at him, I hated it when he made me feel stupid, and he knew it! I turned to stalk away and Legolas, sensing my anger, stopped me, "I'm only kidding." He looked genuinly sorry. I was about to forgive him, but then he grinned again, "I still want to see you in a dress though." "WHAT?!" I was the least feminine elleth in the Greenwood, probably in Middle Earth. I hated jewlry, dresses and fancy hair. I wore my Guard uniform at all times. My chestnut hair was pulled severly back into a high ponytail, I don't think anyone besides my family has ever seen it down._

_"You better be kidding this time." My friend smiled and shook his head. I scowled and tried to walk away, but he held onto my shoulder, still enjoying the moment, "You have to grant my wish. Or I'll call in a favor." I glared, I could refuse to grant a wish, it was just a silly game we had played since we were elflings. But favors were more serious, it was very dishonorable to ignore a favor. I crossed my arms and growled, "Fine." I would never admit it, but I hoped he would like what he saw._

***143 years later***

I smiled at the memory, my eyes opening as I stared at the ceiling far above me. Then I frowned, this wasn't my room in Mirkwood. I shot up with a gasp, of course, I was in Rivendell with my husband, Legolas, for the meeting with Lord Elrond. I glanced out the window and cursed, the meeting would start in an hour, that was not enough time to ready myself! I flung aside my covers and stood there, debating. Everyone had suggested that I wear a dress, for the second time in my life, but that would take too long. I was better off in my old Guard uniform, even if Legolas killed me later. I paused as I pulled my tunic out, still unsure. Finally I growled a curse and yanked a midnight blue dress out instead. I'd rather be late than appear unlady-like.

Lady Arwen ran into my as I hurried down the hall, I nodded to her and tried to step around her, but the dark haired elleth grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry, Lady Sirnalyth, but the meeting has started, no one is allowed in." I sighed, "And to think I got all dressed up for nothing. Arwen, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Sirn'?" The younger Elf laughed, "Forgive me, Sirn." I looked down the hall towards the meeting, "Can we at least evesdrop?" I asked. Arwen smiled, "It does not interest me, but as long as my Ada does not catch you." I hugged my friend and hurried away, if I couldn't participate, I could at least listen.

vvv

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" The outspoken Dwarf shouted at Legolas, I rolled my eyes. Of course he would say that. Naturally, the council exploded. Elves lept up to defend themselves while the Dwarves shouted back. The Men refused to be left out on this fight and argues amongst themselves. Legolas, bless him, held his kin back before anything bad could happen. Mithrandir stood and snapped something inaudiable in the din to Boromir, The Man from Gondor glared back and the fight between them was on as well. I sighed, males and their fights to show who was the dominate... Really, they were worse than wargs sometimes.

Lord Elrond just watched the proceedings, his expression told me that he knew what would happen. His wise gaze darted to the dark haired Halfling just before the small creature stood and said, "I'll take it!" The council fell so silent I could have heard a leave drop a mile away, everyone turned to stare at the child-like creature before them. Mithrandir looked sad as he turned to the little Hobbit, "I will take the Ring to Morder." The Halfling stated confidently, then he hesintated, "Although... I do not know the way."

Mithrandir placed his hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The members of the council seemed to forget their little spat from earlier. Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo, gripping his small hand, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," Aragorn declared solomly, "You have my sword." I smiled, he was always a bit dramatic. The smile was gone when Legolas stepped forward, "You have my bow." A small gasp left my lips, not loud enough for anyone to hear me. I didn't listen to anything else, I just stared at my husband, my mouth hanging open a little, he didn't even ask me. Feeling hurt I fled, I didn't want to hear anymore. I just wanted to get away.

^o^

Sooooo, good? Bad? Should I give up this dream and forget about everything?

Please review! Even if it's a Flame, I don't mind! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I don't own LotR, just Sirn and anyone else I dain to create.

Well apparently some people like the story, so I shall continue for your sake! ^^

vvv

"You didn't even ask me!" I snapped, glaring at Legolas. I could tell he was losing his patience, soon it would turn ugly. "Sirn. I told you, I had no idea what the meeting was about. If I had I would have told you I planned to leave." He tried again, but I only glared. I crossed my arms and turn away, "That's always an excuse. It's gotten old after one hundred years." Legolas threw up his hands, "What do you want me to do? Ask your premission every time I leave the room?!" There was that hidden anger I knew he had. Legolas may be a collected Elf, but his temper rivaled mine when released. I spun to look at him, "No! Just that you at least consider me when you make your desicions." My husband narrowed his perfect blue eyes and stalked away without a word. I didn't follow him.

Instead I went to the courtyard and found Mithrandir there, sitting on a stone bench staring into the cloudless sky. I hesintated, I didn't know the Grey Wizard well enough like Legolas did. The only time I had ever gotten close to him was during the Battle of the Five Armies sixty years ago. But even then, I had seen spoken to him only to pass messages, nothing more.

The wizzened old man turned his gaze away from the sky and saw me staring, he smiled, "Lady Sirnalyth. It has been ages since I last saw you." I gave a tentaive smile, "Indeed, Mithrandir, it had been a time." The wizard pulled out a long pipe and took a deep draw before observing, "You seem troubled." I looked down, suddenly not able to meet his gaze, "Does it have something to do with Prince Legolas?" He asked. I sighed, I should have known he would guess. Unlike Legolas, I was an open book that even complete strangers could read.

I sat down beside the grey cloaked man, "Yes." I said softly. "Why?" I should have known he would treat me this way, like I was a child in need of a lesson that I had to learn myself. Still I answered, "He never tells me anything." Mithrandir raised a bushy eyebrow, "And does he need to?" I scowled at the man, who just smiled back at me. "It would be helpful, yes." I snapped at him. He turned to watch the fountain at the center of the courtyard. "Does the wind tell you when it will blow? Or does the leaf inform the tree of when it drops to the earth?" I rolled my eyes, he sounded like Ada. "I am neither the wind or a leaf, and neither is Legolas."

Mithrandir sighed, "Regardless, your husband is leaving for a long time, possible forever. Would you be willing let him leave in the current situation?" I looked down at my hands, he was right and I hated it. Mithrandir patted my hand and left quietly. I shut my eyes and let my mind slip from the present.

~Flashback~

_"I'll get you!" I shouted as I chased my friend Legolas around a tree. The princling laughed mockingly at me and jumped up into a tree. I tried to follow him, but I was still very young. A child even in the eyes of Man, "No fair!" I whined while Legolas taunted me from above, "You'll never get up here now, Sirn."_

_When our mothers found us, I was sulking under the branch where Legolas lounged smugly; every once in a while a leaf would flutter down and land on my head. I knew he was doing it on purpose, and I tried not to let it bother me, but we both knew it did. The Queen frowned when she saw us, "Legolas." She said, her tone not stern like his father's would have been, but sad and disappointed. I knew he hated that tone more than the tone his father used. The prince shot up and nearly fell off the branch had he not made a grab for it. I couldn't help but giggle._

_My mother gave me a stern look, her green eyes hard, "Now, Sirnalyth, it's very rude to make fun of someone." I sunk back down again. I didn't like it when my parents were mad or disappointed in me either. The Queen shook her golden head, "Elflings..." She said in a weary voice. My mother nodded her head, agreeing. My mother helped me stand and brushed off my tunic while the Queen retrieved her son from the tree._

_As I turned to leave my mother grabbed my shoulders, "No." I looked at her confused then at the Queen, who held Legolas in a similair fashion. It was the Queen who explained, "Never leave on disagreeable terms, Sirnalyth, Legolas. It creates grudges and bad memories. Forgive each other for your wrong passes and then you two can leave." It was a little awkward but finally I asked Legolas for forgivness and he the same. Soon we were laughing again by the time our mothers brought us back to the palace._

~Flashback over~

I opened my eyes to the stars, I must have fallen asleep. I stood slowly, my muscles protesting from staying in the same position for so long. I knew what I had to do. I hurried back to the rooms given to Legolas and me for the duration of our stay.

To my surprise, Legolas was still awake even though it was close to sunrise. He was sitting on the bed in only his leggings, hands on his knees as he stared at the floor beneath his feet. "Legolas?" I whispered. My husband looked up at me, his gaze wide as if he had just come out of a daze. Then his eyebrows drew together and he asked sharply, "What do you want?" It was my turn to look down, "I-I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, Legolas. It was wrong for me to say such things." Just like it killed me to be the one to apologize. After all he was the one that- I shut the thought down before I could finish it.

My husband only raised an eyebrow and stood, "Who ordered you this time?" He knew that I never apologized, not without having to be forced to do so. Still it hurt when he said it, "No one made me, Legolas..." I tried, but at his skeptic look I sighed, "Mithrandir put the idea in my head." At least Legolas lost that look, but in its place was one of wariness, "I tire of this, Sirn. Everytime I go anywhere for long periods you act this way." He turned away in favor of looking out the window.

I touched the small of his back, when he didn't pull away I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder, "I am sorry, Legolas. I just worry that you will never return, I would lose myself if I ever lost you." He sighed and I knew the remains of his anger had left him. "I do not wish to leave on angry terms, Sirn." He whispered, turning to me. I leaned up to kiss him, "Neither do I." I murmured against his lips, his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me closer. This could be our last night together, and neither of us were thinking of wasting it.

^o^

Awwww fluffy moment!

Flame or review, I don't care which!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I don't own LotR, just Sirn and whoever else I might create!

Eh... I gots nothin' to say.

vvv

The next two months were hectic. I had returned home to Mirkwood listless and heartsick, I refused to leave my rooms, sometimes I didn't even get out of bed. King Thranduil tried to make me listen to reason, my maids had tried to coax me out of my rooms with promises like I were a child. I ignred them all. When I did crawl out of bed it was to the window so I could stare out of the window across the forest to a place where I had first encountered the world outside Mirkwood.

~Flashback~

_"Look! It's a stag!" Legolas said in a hushed tone. I followed his gaze to spy a beautiful creature standing profile to us, his long white fur glistening like snow in the setting sun behind him. He was a creature of grace and majesty, and he knew it. I could tell from the ways his dark brown eyes burned with pride; the way his lofty head was held, his ivory antlers curved into the sky. I gripped my friend's hand, suddenly scared of it's beauty, "Will it attack?" I whimpered, still not knowing that a creature that beautiful wouldn't harm a leave._

_Legolas laughed, "Of course not, silly. Stags grant wishes, if you catch it!" At that he took off running towards the magnificant creature. The stag let Legolas get within arms length before bounding off, his small cloven hooves making no noise as they lept from boulder to tree trunk, flying across the Greenwood as a blur of white. Legolas laughed and waved for me to follow, "Come on, Sirn! Don't be a baby!" Even then he knew what would make me do almost anything. I stumbled after them, calling for Legolas to wait, he only laughed and told me to hurry._

_The stag lead us through the forest, leaping through the undergrowth with practiced ease, he always stay just within sight, a white ghost in the sunlite world of the Greenwood. Legolas tugged me along, I had tried to turn back a while ago, but the princling just grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. We were close to the eastern border of Greenwood, close to Laketown. The stag paused at the edge of the forest, his proud head turned towards us, long ears pricked forward. As we crested an enormous boulder, he turned and left the Greenwood, walking down the hill towards Laketown._

_Just as his antlers left our view a sudden cry went up in the forest, birds of all kinds took to the wing, their songs lifted in a panic clashing against each other. I shivered and pressed closer to my friend, I didn't like this. The birds never acted this way. Legolas looked stricken and he rushed towards the edge of the forest. After a moments hesination, I followed. I had never seen the lands past Greenwood, and I wanted to stay close to Legolas._

_My eyes immediately rivited to the white body lying crumbled at the bottom of the knoll, the stag's perfect breast had been stained with red. I could see the arrow that killed him sticking through his neck. I let out a shriek, it's sound echoing hollowly through out the flat land, and covered my eyes to hide the image, but it had already been imprinted in my mind. A shout rang through the sky, chasing after my own, I looked to see two figures standing beside the dead stag, pointing back at us. Legolas gasped and dragged us back under the safe bourohs of the trees. He turned to me, his blue eyes uncharacteristicly hard, he shook me, "You must be careful Sirn. Men are scared of us. Do you understand?" I said I did, but a really didn't. Why would they be scared of us? We have done nothing to them, yet they kill the creatures of our woods. Were they afraid that we would exract revenge for that?_

~Flashback Over~

"Ada, please!" I begged, falling to my knees, my hands clasped under my chin. I hated begging, but if it was the only way I could leave then I would. King Tranduiel gave me the stern look that he was famous for, "I cannot let you go. It is too dangerous." I sputtered, "To... To dangerous?! Who are you to tell me that it is too dangerous?!" Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Your king and father-in-law." I pressed my lips together, "Than you should know more than anyone that I am capable of handling myself."

Thranduil sighed and stared absently at the ceiling, "When will you learn that there are some things you cannot change?" He asked the air. I huffed and put my fists on my hips, "When you learn that I will leave with or without your premission." King Thranduil glared at me and I shrank away. If there was one person I was scared of, it was my father-in-law. I may look up to him as my father since my real father left for Valnor when I was still an elfling, but that didn't make me any less afraid. "Ada, please, I feel like I'm falling apart. Can't I just at least see him once more?" I returned to begging.

My king gave me a look, "To break an addiction, one must solitude herself from it." I growled, my anger rising again, "You would call love an addiction?! You of all people?" My father-in-law groaned and threw back his head, his long fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew I was about to win, "Fine. The Eagles have seen them taking the Mines of Moria, it is safe to say that their next stop will be Lothlorian. If you leave now you should be able to reach the Golden Woods by the time they do." I squealed and went to hug him, he held up a finger, "But, what happens to you after that is up to Legolas." I gave him a dark look. Knowing my husband he would tie me to a horse and send me back home under guard like some criminal.

^o^

Ha ha done! Reviews are welcome and I will love you forever if you do!

Flame Friendly!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I don't own LotR.

So...

vvv

~Flashback~

_"SIRNALYTH!" My elder sister screamed as I ran out of the room, clutching her pretty ribbons to my small chest, giggling. I didn't understand why other girls liked pretty things, they were useless, but then I always did prefer to run with my brothers rather than sit around brushing my tangled hair and laughing over stupid things._

_Moerwn caught up to me just as I reached the window of our talon. She glared, her green eyes sparking with rage, "Give those back NOW, Sirnalyth!" I grinned impishly and held the ribbons out the window, dangling them, taunting her. She darted forward to grab them but the silken ribbons slipped from my chubby fingers accidently and they fell to the ground far below, their bright colors visible even from our height. Moerwn turned to me, her face a thundercloud..._

_vvv_

_"Nanneth!" I cried when our mother came home. My mother blinked and stumbled back a step when I crashed into her legs, sobbing into her skirt. She looked up at my oldest brother, her ageless face questioningly. Sidhion cleared his throat as he pulled me off her and settled me on his hip, letting my cry as he explained the delima. Mother turned to Moerwn, "You hit her?" She asked, disbelief evident in her voice. My sister huffed, "She threw my ribbons out the window!" Sidhion snapped, "It was an accident and you know it!" Soon they were arguing._

_My mother sighed irratiably and took me from my brother, "Sirn, what have you to say for yourself?" She asked sternly. I shook my head, "I sorry, nanneth! I didn't mean to!" My mother sighed and shushed me, "It's alright, selde. Accidents happen. I'll buy Moerwn new ribbons, but you're not allowed back in her room until you know better, understand?" I nodded against her shoulder. She sat down, settling me in her lap, and said in a much gentler tone, "Want to hear about my day?" I looked up at her then, my small face smudged with tears and nodded._

_So she told me life at curt and what it was like to be maid to the Queen. She told me about King Thranduil, how he was a just king, but a stern one. She even told me about the prince who was only a few years older than me, and how he got into all kinds of trouble. "I wouldn't doubt that Prince Legolas and you would be friends if you ever met."_

_Oh, how right she was._

~Flashback Over/Fellowship POV~

The Fellowship had made it safely to Lothlorian, but their troubles were not yet over. The elves had come upon them wondering the Golden Woods and were transported to somewhere safer. Hours later, the night was deepening. The eight companions were standing on a platform in the foliage. Haldir made a step forward and greeted Legolas. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion." _(Welcome, Legolas, Son of Thranduil) _He said politely. "Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." _(Our Fellowship stands in your dept, Haldir of Lorien) _Legolas replied solomly. Haldir turned to Aragorn, who bowed his head with respect. "A, Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen." _(Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.) _"Haldir" Aragorn simply responded.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!' Gimli interfered angrily. "Speak words we can also understand!" The Lothlorian capitan turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. He did not like the precense of the Dwarf in his woods, even if he was part of the Fellowship. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." he said, his tone calm but his expression smug. "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that?" asked Gimli before spitting out some Dwarvish curse that caused the elves to shift angrily. Legolas shot him a dirty look. Aragorn gripped Gimli's shoulder and leaned down to hiss in the Dwarf's ear "That was not courteous!"

Haldir turned to Frodo, sensing the Ring that hung around his little neck, "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." He stated before turning and walked away. Sam and Pippin looked at Frodo, who looked uncomfortable. Aragorn approached Haldir and argued with the Elf in hushed tones. Legolas glanced at Frodo, who looked away, feeling ashamed. As the minutes passed and Haldir was still not convinced to let them pass, Frodo was feeling guilty and alone, until a voice spoke from the back of the group.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Do not carry the weight of the dead." Boromir said, placing his hand on Frodo's slim shoulder. The dark haired Hobbit smiled slightly, feeling better. Haldir approached, not looking very happy. "You will follow me!" He barked before turning away without another word. Aragorn joined the group again, carrying an expression of victory.

Haldir led the Fellowship along a ridge through the woods. Below them, a great glade of trees was rising. They kept staring at it, impressed by its beauty. "Calas Galadhon." announced Haldir with pride. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, the Lady of Light!" Gimli snorted, but no one paid him any attention.

When they came to the heart of Calas Galadhon, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, dressed in white, appeared to welcome them, expressions of seriousness upon their ageless faces. "The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak to him. I can no longer see him from afar." Lord Celebron said solomly. Aragorn looked up and Galadriel read the answer in his eyes. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." She said sadly.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas explained, with a glance at the Dwarf who had pushed for the decision. It was no secret that the Prince of Mirkwood blamed Gimli. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in this life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel smiled, knowing fully well what that look meant and how heavy it weighed upon Gimli's heart. The Dwarf raised his head and nodded, the fierce fire once again burning deep withing his eyes. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celebron said.

Galadriel turned to him and thought for a few moments. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" She said in a calm voice, her eyes flicking to each member of the fellowship, each one hearing her thought inside their head.

Later, a tent was provided for the Fellowship to rest in, Legolas had been offered a talon, but he politly declined, prefering to stay with the Fellowship. The Hobbits settled down, only Merry and Sam were still awake out of the four. Aragorn sat beside Gimli, who was already snoring loudly, sharpening his sword, while Boromir was sitting alone at a corner, watching the Fellowship. Legolas stood by a fountain, listening to his kin sing. "A lament for Gandalf" he said sadly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curiously as all Hobbits were wont to do. The prince turned towards him with a tormented expression on his face. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said. "I bet they do not mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." After a moment's thought he stood and began reciting a rough poem over the fireworks. Aragorn smacked Gimli to wake him up so he too could listen to Sam's efforts.

^o^

So we'll continue with Sirn's POV in the next chapter! Until then, ciao!

Flame on!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I don't own LotR

I have nothing to say... ON WITH THE STORY!

vvv

~Flashback~

_"Why must you go?" I asked, pressing my cheek into Legolas' palm. It wasn't fair, we had only just been married when the Guard had been called out to the southern border. Legolas smiled gently and pulled me closer, wrapping his free arm around my waist as he tilted my face up towards him, "To protect you, melamin." He whispered before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I sighed, this was a feeling I could get used to._

_Someone cleared their throat, inturrupting us. I burned scarlet and buried my face in Legolas' tunic, feeling his chest rumble with laughter. "Forgive me, my Prince, but we must leave." A young guard, clearly as embarressed as I was for catching us, mumbled. "In a moment, Huor." Legolas said. There was a soft russtle, only detectable to elven ears, that told me that ellon was gone. I sniffed, feeling the sting of tears, "Will you promise to come back?" I asked, even though I knew it was stupid of me. Legolas gave me a sad look, "You know I cannot promise that, my love. But if it helps, I will try the best I can to return to you."_

_I tried to keep the tears from spilling, but one managed to escape anyway and roll down my cheek, I pressed my face into his warm neck, inhaling the heady scent of pine that always clung to him. "I wish I could go with you." Legolas kissed the top of my head, smoothing my hair back, "I am glad you are not. I could not bear it if I lost you." I pulled away to look at him, "And I don't? It kills me to think that you could die and I wouldn't be there to share your last moments." Legolas smiled, kissing me once more, "I promise the next time you will."_

~Flashback Over~

The ellon that met me at the stable under Calas Galadhon bowed, "Mae govannen, Lady Sirnalyth." I curtsied back, "Good sir, please will you lead me to the Lady Galadriel?" He bowed again then motioned me to follow. After handing over my mount to another stable hand I did just that.

The Lady of the Woods smiled when she saw me, "Ah Lady Sirnalyth, I have been expecting you." I curtsied deeply to her as she continued, "It has been an age since we last saw each other." I grinned back, "I do not believe it had been that long. Rivendell, was it, sixty years ago?" Galadriel laughed, her voice raising like silver bells, "Yes, I believe you were the reason why the Dwarves had so much trouble passing through Mirkwood." I shrugged, "How should I have known that King Thranduil would have reacted the way he did? I had still been under the impression that we didn't meddle with the Dwarvish folk."

Lady Galadriel laughed again before turning serious, "If you are here than you must have guessed as I have." I turned sollom too, "I can not be parted from my husband, my lady. I am sure you understand." She gave me a sad smiled, "Ah young love. I remember a time when I was as foolish and reckless as you. I fear, however, your quest was in vain. I have given instructions to not let the Fellowship enter this city. The evil Frodo carries is too great to risk." I stared at her, dumbfounded. I looked down at my hands and tried to keep a hold of my anger, but it boiled over regardless.

"How could you?" I hissed at her and the Lady of the Woods frowned but did not speak, "They come looking for shelter against their foes, enemies that would slaughter you if the Fellowship failed, and you turn them away?! Is it not our duty to make sure that Frodo succeeds and rid this world of that evil he carries? Are you really that selfish?" Lady Galadriel's eyes turned deadly and cold, "Careful, Lady Sirnalyth, for your tongue is treachrous. You may be under the protection of King Tranduiel, but he does not rule these woods." I shivered, my anger leaving me cold and hollow.

Galadriel eyed me before shaking her golden head, "Once again, Sirnalyth, you fail to maintain your temper. Did you really think I would deny them safe passage through my woods?" I blushed, I should have known better. Lady Galadriel was always testing me. I should have realized what she was doing. I bowed my head, suddenly unable to keep her gaze, "Forgive me, my lady, I did not see." She smiled, "All is forgiven, child, now go and rest. Your husband and his friends will be here by nightfall."

vvv

I had stayed in my borrowed talon when the Fellowship finally reach safety. I sat there listening to the elves sing the great deeds of Mithrandir, their mournful voices raising like ghostly wails into the darkening sky. It wasn't until midnight that I ventured down to where the Fellowship slept. Silently I moved through the mossy ground, stepping over sleeping Hobbits and around the fat Dwarf snoring, to kneel down beside Legolas.

I had not realized how much I had missed him until I saw him within inches of me, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. I couldn't help but graze my fingers down his elven face, enjoying the feel of his skin under my fingers once again. Of course his blue eyes snapped open, alerted by my touch, and he grabbed me, pulling me to his chest. I bit my lip to keep from yelping and waking everyone. The last thing I needed was a scene. Instead I whispered, "Shhh, melda, you'll wake the others." I could hardly smother my laughter at Legolas' surprised expression. He pushed me away to sit up, "Sirn? What are you doing here?" I pressed a finger to my lips and looked around, only Aragorn had shifted in his sleep, "Somewhere else, my dear. Follow me." I said before standing up and leading Legolas back to my talon.

He stayed quiet until I shut the door behind me, cutting off our conversation to the rest of the world, "Answer me, Sirn. What are you doing here?" He asked, his tone stern. I kept my back to the door, not yet daring to go to him, "I was fading, Legolas. I couldn't bear to be kept apart." My husband crossed his arms, his bright blue eyes unforgiving, "I'm sure you're overexaggerating." I sent him a dark look, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, "Do you really think your father would let me come if I was exaggerating?" Legolas didn't answer, we both knew I was right.

I took a step towards him, "I didn't come here to fight, melda." I tried, my arms reaching out to him. He stayed there for a good minute scowling before giving in and taking my hands in his own, "I know." He pulled me to him and held me close. I sighed, how I had missed the feel of his arms around me, as if protecting me from the world. Legolas was the first to pull away, much to my disappointment, "You're not going with us." I frowned inwardly, but kept my face passive. He knew me too well, I would just have to distract him. I leaned up to kiss him, gently at first, but it turned into something more.

^o^

Kinda random and bland, but oh well, as long as it's a chapter!

Flame Friendly!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own LotR only Sirn and some variations of the plot.

Sooooo, how's life been treating ya? XD No flashback in this story, it'll make it too long.

vvv

The sunlight shifted and fell across my face, waking me. Moaning I rolled over on my side and snuggled closer to Legolas, who was still asleep beside me. Just as I was slipping back into the blissful dreamworld, he shifted and groaned. I sighed, so much for sleep. Proping myself up on my elbow I leaned over him, my long unbound hair falling onto his bare chest, and kissed him. He slowly opened his wonderful blue eyes that I loved so much. I couldn't help but giggle like a silly elleth, "Good morning." I purred before nuzzling his neck.

He grunted and pushed me away, "No." I playfully pouted and fluttered my eyelashes, "You didn't have a problem last night..." I said. Legolas frowned, "You're just trying to distract me." I rolled my eyes, "You know me too well, Legolas." His frown turned into a smirk, "After growing up with you, I should." He said before pulling me roughly into a kiss. I struggled for a minute before finally giving up. When we came up for air I asked, "Now who's distracting who?" He just laughed and kissed me again.

vvv

I walked with Legolas down to the river where the Fellowship would be departing. At my husband's begging I had agreed to wear a fashionable dress with the proper accessories. It made me feel silly, but I knew Legolas thought I looked beautiful. I would never understand why females of any race thought they had to wear dressed and ribbons to feel pretty and loved.

The Dwarf was the first to notice us, "Ah, there you are laddie, was wondering where you ran off to." I giggled at Legolas' expression. I couldn't resist taunting him by whispering, "Just think, you have to spend the rest of this journey with the Dwarf while I sitting at home in the company of Elves." Legolas shot me a dirty look. I just smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before stepping away so that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn could wish them a safe journey. My last glimpse of the ellon I loved was his back gliding further away from me down a river where I could not follow. I sighed, suddenly feeling even more lonely than before.

Lady Galadriel stood next to me as we waved the Fellowship good-bye, "If I guess right, you are about to go against your husband's wishes." I gave her an offended look, "You must not know me very well, Lady Galadriel, I would never disobey my husband!" I snapped, trying to keep from grinning. The older elleth sighed, her expession somehow staying serene, "Then I trust you have found a loop-hole in Prince Legolas' orders?" I grinned, "He simply said that I couldn't go with them, well I didn't, did I?" The Lady of the Woods rolled her eyes and motioned to a nearby ellon, "Fetch Lady Sirnalyth's horse and previsions for a month." The Elf bowed and left to do her bidding. I smiled, sometimes I could hug the Lady.

vvv

~FellowshipPOV~

"Legolas?" Pippin called from Boromir's boat. The Elf looked over at the Hobbit and raised an eyebrow in inqury. Pippin hesintated but then said, "Who was that pretty elf with you this morning?" Suddenly all conversation on the river came to a halt, for all were curious. Legolas laughed, feeling lighter than he had before Lothlorian, "That elleth, Master Hobbit, is named Sirnalyth, or Sirn for short." Gimli waved a hand, "Yes, yes laddie. But _who_ is she?" The ellon shook his head, "I will not tell you." Immediately the Fellowship started guessing, making Legolas and Aragorn, who knew Sirn, laugh. "Is she your lover?" "Wife?" "Elf that you just met?" "Sister?" Legolas just smiled, enjoying their puzzlement.

When the day gave way to night the eight companions pulled to the shore, intent on resting. Aragorn and Legolas pulled the boats to shore and anchored them to the ground while Gimli built a fire and Boromir gathered firewood. The Hobbits were given the job of unpacking the pervisions, most of which disappeared into their own bellies instead of the cooking pot. Legolas suddenly stilled, feeling a presence nearby. He turned towards the woods, searching, nothing seemed out of place.

Aragorn, alerted by his friend's cautious behavior, turned to him and said quietly so the others could not hear, "What is it?" The ellon looked back at him, "Something is out there." "An enemy?" Aragorn asked alarmed, it had not been a day since they left Lothlorian, it was impossible for the enemy to find them so quickly. Legolas shook his blonde head, "No, they mean us no harm, that much I know." The ranger nodded and headed back to the campfire, sitting down he said, "We need night guards, in pairs. Sam and Legolas will take the first watch. Then Boromir and Pippin, Gimli and Merry, and Frodo and I will take the last watch." The Fellowship nodded sollomly, they knew that things were hunting for them and they could no longer rest with ease as they once did.

vvv

"Mister Legolas?" Sam started when the others had fallen asleep. The ellon looked over to the fat, but kind, Hobbit. The blonde Halfling looked down at the glowing embers than back up, "That Elf, Sirnalyth, do you love her?" Legolas smiled and said playfully, "As much as Hobbits love food." Sam grinned at the joke then turned serious again, "When did you first realize you loved her? And what did you do when you did?"

The Prince of Mirkwood gave Sam a knowing look, "This conversation does not come from curiosity, who do you love Sam?" The Hobbit blushed and mumbled something that even Legolas could not hear. Legolas smiled and answered his questions, "I have always loved Sirn in a way, we grew up together after all. But I did not realize that I actually loved her until she had almost died from battle wounds. I always fear the same thing will happen again."

^o^

Well now we know why Legolas doesn't like Sirn going into battle! Sirn is going to catch up with the Fellowship in the next chapter, I wonder how some people will react... :)

Flame Friendly!


End file.
